


First Time for Everything

by Aille



Series: Joxer/Ares prompt series [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hero Worship, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: Series of one-shot prompts 100 in total . First prompt: Red. No-slash. The first time Joxer is meeting his God. drabble fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to those wonderful people who created the show and Ares of course owns himself. If I owned them, they'd of been having a whole lot more fun than they did.

It was hot in the old temple in Corinth. Even more so than outside because of all the bodies pushing together. Each trying to gain the attention of their God... to gain his favor... to dedicate their children to him.

Which was the very reason one particular man was there that morning, with three identical children; all the age of five; huddled together. He knew that no one else would have such an offering for their god as three fine boys who could all be warriors. If their mother would stop coddling them.

Jett, Jace and Joxer. One already a killer at heart, one so spoiled by his mother it was hard to make him do anything but play in the house and one so clumsy he knew it would be hard to train him. But at least that last child aimed to please.

Then there was a flash of red light at the alter where those who'd made it first that morning had already placed their offerings. With a sweep of an arm the people moved back, while a single child tried to push forward.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joxer stepped forward, only a couple of inches because of the bodies surrounding him, but he could still get a good view of the God standing at the front of the temple. Ares, God of War. The God his father was going to dedicate him to today. The God he couldn't help but already want to serve. It was as if something woke up within himself the moment he saw the person appear. Something that made him want to believe that he could be what his father always wanted.

Only a child, yet his heart was already dedicated to his god.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2010 under the same user name and on my personal website. Slowly moving stuff over here. Some very minor editing to fix spelling errors.


End file.
